Fear
by SliverOfHope
Summary: "Fear is a curious thing." Just a bit of Dean/Cas. Nothing intense, and really, you could see this as close friendship if you want. Yay fluff!


**A/n**: _This is actually my very first attempt at SPN fic. ^^; So if someone is out of character, you'll know why. (Damn you, Dean Winchester!) ~sigh~_  
_Anyway, try to enjoy? I did my very best! /dorkness _

**Title**_: Fear  
_**Rating**_: T, because it's Dean and he swears  
_**Pairing**_: Dean/Cas, don't like? Don't read._

**Disclaimer**_: I dun own Cas or Dean or SPN, because if I did, there'd be more Da(e)stiel and less Souless Sammy. XD_

* * *

Fear is a curious thing. It muddles thoughts, spreads quickly and easily, tampers with society's order, and honestly, fear is always a bad, hindering thing.

The sound of flapping wings startled Dean from his sleep. The hunter grabbed at Ruby's knife from under his pillow and readied it to strike hard and fast. The shadow in front of him ruffled and moved closer. "You won't stab me, Dean," it said in a dull monotone. A light flickered on and illuminated the shoddy motel room. Cas had disapproving look in his eyes as he glanced at Ruby's dagger pointed directly at his heart. Dean grumbled out something profane that rhymed with 'duck shoe' and pulled the knife away. The angel had to resist the urge to roll his cerulean eyes.

"Where is Sam?"

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair and rubbing his tired eyes. He yawned loudly, effectively annoying the angel more. "He's doing research. Y'know, trying to find something that'll help get his soul back?" Castiel nodded, and then sat next to Dean on the bed, an odd expression on his face. Dean blinked at him, eyes still trying to adjust to the lamp's intensity. He glared at it. Cas noticed and flipped the off switch, plunging pair into darkness. "What are you doing here?" Dean's voice cracked a little. It was still warming up.

There was a beat before Cas responded. "I came because I was alerted that you were in danger."

Dean stared at the angel through the black of the room. "Okay?" It wasn't like Castiel to rush in like a knight in shining armor to help the Winchester brothers out whenever they were getting the beat down. Cue memories of the ghost sickness, multiple kidnappings, and most recently, Dean getting turned into a bloodsucking leech. No, Castiel wasn't exactly generous with his help. So why come now?

"I was… worried," Cas said. There was a strange note of emotion in his voice that was almost completely foreign to Dean's ears.

Cas, what the hell are you talking about?" Dean grumbled. The holy tax accountant was making even less sense than he usually did. Well, that was a feat. Quite frankly, Dean just wanted to go back to sleep. He was sore and exhausted and really, two hours of sleep was _not_ enough for him. Since Cas decided to conveniently shut up, Dean could only guess as to what the angel was hiding from him. However, and unbeknownst to the hunter, the answer was pretty damn obvious. "You were _worried_ about me? Jeeze, Cas, tell me how you really feel," taunted Dean while trying to smother a laugh by biting down in his lip. Evidently, sarcasm was something Castiel didn't want to hear since he shot a loathing death glare to Dean just as the room lights started to flicker. Dean raised an eyebrow at the minor chaos then rolled his eyes. The lights went out again.

"I was afraid something had happened to you – something I could have prevented - something bad." Castiel's voice grew softer and softer with each phrase. His brow furrowed and he let out a loud breath, waiting for Dean to say something, anything.

"…You were afraid?" Dean asked.

"Yes," responded Cas. He started to fidget. Was he not direct enough in voicing his problems and feelings? Humans made hardly any sense at all to him. He heard Dean sigh for the umpteenth time that night, but Cas didn't turn to face him. He was a coward, and he was well aware of it, so he said, "I should leave." He stood, fully ready to step away from the bed and zap out of there until he heard a soft "no" from behind him and felt rough fingertips grab at his left hand.

"Stay," muttered Dean, gripping Castiel's hand harder, pulling him back towards the bed. "Stay." So the angel sat, twining his fingers around the hunter's. It was something brave, which, really, was something he hadn't done for a long, long while. Cas sighed into the dark as he heard Dean's breathing slow into a calm, steady pace, a sign that the human had fallen sound asleep.

Fear is a curious thing. It muddles thoughts, spreads quickly and easily, tampers with society's order, and maybe, sometimes, fear is a good thing.

* * *

**A/n**: _Press that shiny review button and let me know how I did? 8D?_


End file.
